pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes Found in Cars Films
These are some mistakes found in the Cars movies and Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales. Movies ''Cars'' (2006) *At the scene after the first race, when Lightning McQueen poses for the paparazzis, we can see Dash Boardman at the left behind Mia, he has green color. But when the security SUVs push Mia and Tia away, we can see that Dash Boardman has now a brown color. *In the tractor tipping scene, Mater demonstrates to Lightning how to do it by using two tractors before Lightning's first try. And then, when Lightning accelerates to make the loud noise and we have a wide open shot of the field, we can see that all the tractors in the field are still turning. Missing are the two already tipped by Mater. However, it could be that those tractors got upright before McQueen tips all of the tractors, according to the video games. *When the car crash starts, you can see Chick Hicks knocking Winford Bradford Rutherford off the track, who then crashes into Murray Clutchburn, who then crashes into Johnny Blamer. Look carefully in the shot after Chick says "Ha! Get through that McQueen!" and you'll see that James Cleanair is shown instead of Murray Clutchburn. *On the last lap of the first race, Lightning blows a tire and swerves a bit while Darrell Cartrip says, "Oh no! McQueen has blown a tire!" The camera changes scenes for about 3 seconds and then shows the large TV. However, the TV shows the same exact swerve, and the signal couldn't possibly take so long. *After the first race, in the scene where Lightning is rushing out on the stage thinking he is the winner, loads of confetti is shot out when the King and Chick Hicks gets onto the stage. The confetti is then falling down, but not a single flake hits any of the cars. However, in the following shots, you can see plenty of it on the stage underneath the cars, even though they haven't moved. It might be that it is special confetti and cannot hit any of the cars and can go underneath them. *Before Lightning falls off the end of Mack's trailer, you can see Snot Rod and one of the other cars running alongside the trailer. But when the camera moves to show Lightning coming off the trailer, you can see alongside the trailer in the background, and the cars are now missing. The camera switches back to the front of Mack, and the cars are back alongside again. *When the Delinquent Road Hazards are fooling around with Mack, the camera does a closeup shot of Snot Rod revving his engine, and you can see the throttle butterflies closing when he revs higher. They should be opening, not closing, with higher revs. *Before the start of the final race, when Chick is bragging to Lightning, the sun is reflecting off of Chick's "C in a thundercloud" sticker, displaying a clearly visible letter C on Lightning's paint. Based on the orientation of Chick's sticker, the C should be displayed backwards in the reflection, not forward as it is shown. *An apparent rendering error: as the camera pans through a crowd entering the stadium where the final race is being held, a brown car that is just to the right of the center of view has his left front wheel showing through his fender until the camera gets closer. *An apparent rendering error: at the scene when Luigi offers his service to Van and Minny, we can see Guido juggling wheels. When Guido finishes his juggling with all the wheels over his right lift, his real wheel seems to overstep his own bodywork. *At the scene of the final race, when Lightning McQueen discovers that his friends from Radiator Springs are his pit crew. The camera shows the pit crew, and we can see that Mack has his headphones on. Right after that, another camera shows a closer view to the pit crew and Mack doesn´t have his headphones on anymore, but on the next scenes of the race, we can see that he stills with the headphones on. *During the final lap of the first race, the last 2 cars continually change from Kevin Racingtire and Stephen "Slider" Petrolski to Todd Marcus and Claude Scruggs, despite the fact that the four cars are nowhere near each other. *When Lightning rides on the wall to pass Rusty Cornfuel and Floyd Mulvihill, he passes Winford Rutherford and Sage VanDerSpin, and goes to Stephen "Slider" Petrolski, however, if you notice, past him are Todd Marcus, Ernie Gearson, and Winford again, as if there were 2 RPM cars with the same body, but there isn't. *When the car crash starts, after the camera zooms out you can see that Eugene Carbureski made it through the wreck, clearly, but in the next few frames it shows Eugene in the wreck. *At the beginning of the film, The King's eyes are brown. During and immediately after his wreck however, his eyes are the same shade of blue as his paint. At the end of the movie, while The King, his wife and Junior are in the museum, his eyes are brown again. *When the jets are flying over the Los Angeles International Speedway, Pixar Animation Studios can be seen in the background. In reality, Pixar Animation Studios is in Emeryville, not Los Angeles. However, it could be that in the film, there is another Pixar Studios in Los Angeles. *At the very beginning of the film, Lightning McQueen claims that there are 43 racecars competing in the race (just like in NASCAR in real life), but in the actual race, we only see 36 cars racing each other. *In the first Piston Cup race at the beginning, Darrell is wondering if McQueen will be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup. Doc Hudson won his first Piston Cup in 1951, but the Hudson Hornets were first built in 1951, meaning that Doc may actually be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup. *Chick Hicks was not seen behind Lightning McQueen when he tried to stop right before the finish line at Los Angeles. *The first teaser poster showed Lightning McQueen under a tarp with part of it hiked up to show his smiling mouth. For some reason, that illustration of him for some reason showed him with rear-view mirrors, something actual stock cars (and McQueen himself in the actual film) do not have. *In the restart, Winford Bradford Rutherford can be seen in the overhead shot but Stephen "Slider" Petrolski instead takes Winford's place.. ''Cars 2'' (2011) *For the Tokyo race, Lightning McQueen has logically on his racing wheels. However, in one scene, when the start lights are showing, McQueen is seen with his party wheels on instead of his racing wheels. However, in the rest of the race, he has his race wheels on. *When Mater was at the airport entering the terminal, you could see a mark on his side that showed that his symbol was scraped off. But when he was going through the gate, the mark wasn't there anymore. *Although Lightning McQueen had not joined the World Grand Prix yet, you can see him forming the globe in the ad on The Mel Dorado Show, however, it could have been finished with every racer that was invited before Lightning declined the invite. But even then, it is inconsistent that he appears with his World Grand Prix customizations, that he hadn't then. It could be that they had McQueen's World Grand Prix customization planned before he declined the invite. *In the bathroom scene: When Mater enters the bathroom, none of the stalls are open except the one he goes into. When Rod "Torque" Redline comes in, they are all open except the one Mater is in. There is only about 15 seconds in between Mater and Rod "Torque" Redline, so it is very unlikely that all the cars had exited their stalls by then. However, it could be that the cars exited their stalls when Mater sees the toilet and before he went into his stall, as well as that when a mini blue car exits the stall Mater goes into. *After Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissile, and Holley Shiftwell confront Professor Z, you can clearly see that he is attached to Finn. But, right before Holley tazes him, he is not attached at all. But it might be that Finn unattaches Professor Z while the bomb was taking a minute off. *When Mater goes to hook up to Victor Hugo from the truck, he attaches his hook to the front left wheel. As Mater pulls him in to the back room of the casino to join the rest of the cars, the hook is attached to the front right wheel. However, it is possible that Victor made Mater change wheels. *In the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, Lightning had his Allinol sign when he introduced Francesco to Sally, but when he backed up you can see it's not there. *When Holley, Finn and Mater are trapped in Big Bentley, it is emphasized that they move closer to their death every minute, starting at the top of the hour. Later, when the clock is being reversed, it shows fifteen minutes had passed. Originally, when Holley and Finn were moving closer to the gears, they only moved a few times, suggesting only a few minutes had passed. *At the World Grand Prix welcome party, Francesco Bernoulli appears during a short scene with different wheels, with gray wheel trims and no inscriptions. *When Mater was on the phone, he was not on screen on the TV. But when Francesco was being mean to McQueen, he somehow knew that Mater was a tow truck even though he wasn't on screen. However, it could be that Mater said that he is a tow truck before McQueen and Sally came in. Another explanation is that Francesco thinks that all tow trucks sound like Mater, and so he calls him one as well. The most likely explanation of this is that McQueen is world-famous and thus various details about him, including his friends, are widely known as is the way with celebrities, although Darrell Cartrip said that he doesn't know Mater when he actually did in the Cars video game. *After the bomb was deactivated, two police cars surrounded Miles Axlerod. One of them was black and the other one was grey/gray with blue and green squares. After Mater opens Axlerod's hood/bonnet to show his engine, the black police car then changes, matching the other one. *When Mater wakes up from his nightmare, the time on Big Bentley says 3 o'clock, but it chimes 5 times. *When Guido tries to take the bomb off Mater, the time on it said 2 minutes and about 38 seconds, but when Mater bows to the Queen just before the guards notice the bomb, the time on it said 1 minute and about 52 seconds. McQueen and Mater's conversation and them flying to Buckingham Palace took more than a minute between these scenes. *When the bombs on Tony Trihull's magnet explode, the explosion was big enough to kill Finn McMissile and Professor Z. However, in the following scenes, they were still alive. Although, it is likely that the two were able to escape the detonation range before it exploded. *In the credits, there was a paper revealing that Mater was knighted on Tuesday 15th July 2011. In real life, 15th July in 2011 was on a Friday, not Tuesday. *In the scene right when Mater and Lightning enter Buckingham Palace, look in the background. There is a mountain there. Then the scene shows Finn and Holley entering, then it has Lightning and Mater moving closer to the Queen. In that scene, the mountain is a now a big building. *When Mater was driving away from McQueen due to the bomb, Darrell Cartrip says he doesn't know Mater, even though he does in Cars: The Video Game. *When Mater was driving through London using the rockets, and had McQueen holding on to him, there was a blue Gremlin telling Grem and Acer that Mater and McQueen are coming their way. Beside the blue Gremlin was a sign on a wall which was mentioning about some drinks in a cafe, including oil teas. One of the words on the sign was "favorite", which was spelt "favorite" on the sign, even though it was being shown in London (and showing the British name for gasoline: "petrol"), as the UK spells "favorite" with a "u", spelling it, "favourite". *Although Tokyo Mater ended with the villain Kabuto being stripped of his modifications after losing to Mater in a drift race, in his appearance here, he can be seen with his modifications again. However, it could be that was another car that looks like Kabuto, perhaps the story never happened, or it is most likely that Kabuto got his modifications back after the story. *At the start of the race in Porto Corsa, the standing of the first five positions on the grid are shown. Nigel Gearsley is shown such as the fifth car on the grid, instead of Jeff Gorvette. In reality, Nigel is on the 9th position. However, it could be that the race had qualifying like Formula 1, but it is unlikely as the race in Tokyo didn't seem to include qualifying as the party of the Opening Ceremony was the day before Tokyo's race, which qualifying in Formula 1 takes place on Saturdays the day before the Formula 1 race on Sundays. *Although there were 11 racers in the World Grand Prix, there were 12 spots. *In the film, Holley Shiftwell gets a dent when she prevents Grem and Acer from getting Lightning McQueen and Mater. However, in Cars 2: The Video Game and Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the dent isn't there. *When Acer and the blue Pacer discover that Finn is still alive when they try to get Mater, Finn was holding a fire extinguisher and shoots foam onto their eyes. Acer and the blue Pacer then couldn't see where they're going. The blue Pacer and Acer were driving in the same direction until the blue Pacer turns left and runs into a police car while Acer went on straight ahead. In the shot when the blue Pacer starts to turn left, Acer is driving towards the poles holding the crowd and past the pit building. But in the shot when the blue Pacer runs into the police car, Acer is then shown driving past some buildings. Wrong place. However, it could be that when the blue Pacer is driving left, Acer was driving left as well and the blue Pacer drives left again before Acer goes on straight ahead. *On the race track in Tokyo, the road leading to Rainbow Bridge seemed to have a few mistakes. In reality, the road has a railway in the middle, however on the race track in the film, the railway track isn't there. Two roads connect to Rainbow Bridge. In the film, the road that was part of the race track goes over the other road on Rainbow Bridge, but in reality, the two roads are the opposite. *When McQueen says that he will still use Allinol in the final race in London, he mentions about Mater, which Mater had his eyelids pointing up, in the next shot, when Brent Mustangburger mentions to the audience what McQueen said about still using Allinol, Mater's eyelids then suddenly change their position, so it should be that it might have skipped a bit. *When Grem uses the pulse generator to try to kill McQueen in the last race, the racers seem to be driving across Westminister Bridge and past Big Ben/Big Bentley. However, when Mater got free and drove out of the clock tower, it looks as if there is traffic on that same road leading to Westminister Bridge. *In the introduction before the first race in Tokyo starts, when the announcers mention Lightning McQueen, there was a box showing McQueen from on the track when the rest of the screen shows an aerial view. Miguel Camino is between McQueen and Nigel Gearsley, which all of the racers are turning side to side in the test before the start of the race. Camino is only seen once on the box showing McQueen from his front and only Gearsley is seen on it for the rest of the time that it is being shown. *When John Lassetire (John Lasseter) is in his World Grand Prix customization, his eyes were brown. However, when he changed it after the World Grand Prix, which he was green with wooden doors, his eyes then changed to blue. *During the introduction before the race in Porto Corsa, when Darrell starts talking, the DVD and Blu-ray subtitles accidentally say Brent's name when it shows who is talking when that character's mouth is not shown. *The circuit of the London heat of the World Grand Prix goes through the middle archway of Admiralty Arch. In reality, this archway is opened only for (rare) State occasions, and only the Royal entourage is allowed through it; in everyday traffic use, only the other two arches are used. However, it could be that in the film, they were allowed permission to use the middle archway in the circuit. *Some cars in the crowd attending the Porto Corsa race have sank through the floor. *Before you see Finn McMissile at the party, on a bridge, there is Kabuto, but his eyes were brown instead of green. However, it may be due to the fact that Kabuto was probably wearing green contacts in Tokyo Mater, and that being of Asian origin, that brown is actually his normal eye color. *Despite the above, Ramone and Flo, despite being implied to be Latino and African American judging by their accents, actually both have blue eyes. *When Grem and Acer leave Big Bentley, they use a lift/elevator. In real life, the Elizabeth Tower does not have a lift/elevator. This is most likely artistic licence; unless cars in the Cars universe have abilities we haven't seen, there's no way they could drive up or down the narrow, steep and winding staircases in the real-life version of the tower. *In the international version of the DVD/Blu-ray, several instances of written English text have been replaced with universal symbols or removed. However, on several occasions, they switch back to the original appearance, or that the original appearance is shown, then the new appearance. For instance: The World Grand Prix racers' names on the wall of the pit building and the box with text showing when McQueen is talking about what fuel he will use in the final race in London. *The red telephone boxes in London are still human-sized in the Cars world, making them not big enough for the cars to get in. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales [[Rescue Squad Mater|''Rescue Squad Mater]] *Mater's eyes are usually hazel-colored, but when the episode shows him as a fire truck and a doctor, his eyes are blue. ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' *When Mater says, "Hey, Fillmore!", the DVD and Blu-ray subtitles mistakenly spell Fillmore's name "Filmore" (without one of the "l"s). ''Mater Private Eye *When Lightning McQueen goes to Flo's V8 Cafe, Flo is shown to have visible eyelashes on her eyelids, but when the camera cuts to a closer shot, her eyelashes disappear. Air Mater *Stacy Keach's name is spelled "Stacy Keach." However, in the credits, it was spelled "Stacey Keach." Time Travel Mater'' *When Mater time travels to the time when he tells his story to Lightning McQueen, he takes McQueen to help him save Radiator Springs. However, when Mater finishes his story, McQueen is there listening to the story. It is never shown when Mater brought McQueen back. But it could be that it skipped the time-traveling Mater taking McQueen back to the present and going back to his own time. *After Mater finishes his story, McQueen doesn't believe him, even though he went time traveling with Mater just now. However, it could be that McQueen thinks this was in his head. *Lizzie, Stanley, or any of the cars in the past, never seem surprised or curious to see more modern cars from the future (Mater and Lightning). *For some strange reason, Mater got the Lightning McQueen from a week after his own time instead of the one from his own time. Category:Culture